


col lege

by lightrye



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be more chill musical, bemorechill, bmc - Fandom
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Gay, M/M, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrye/pseuds/lightrye
Summary: boyf riends college au in which michael mell and jeremy heere share a dorm and gay shit ensues





	1. one

It was late on a Tuesday afternoon and the warm setting sun was pooling through the windows of the small dormitory that was to be home for Michael and Jeremy for the next few years. After weeks of packing, unpacking, decorating and making urgent last-minute-road-trips back to their parents houses because someone forgot to pack pillow cases, or the other left a half-eaten sandwich under his old bed, the two were finally done with moving in. Jeremy stood at the doorway, Michael closely behind him, as they both took in their new room. There was a mini-fridge in one of the corners that let out a low hum at all times, a single bed on either side of the room, a desk that had been converted into a stand for their TV and video game console facing two under-stuffed beanbags, and a green shaggy rug on the floor that had been a housewarming gift from Jeremy's dad. The room wasn't much, but the boys were proud of their decorating efforts.  
"Look at Her," Jeremy remarked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Michael snickered, "Her?" he teased.  
"Yes, Her. I feel like all great things are called Hers. Boats are always called Hers, so are fancy cars like... Ferraris and shit, probably. This room is a Her."  
"Jesus, Jer we're been at college half a day now and you're already talking like a pretentious asshole," Michael laughed, stepping past Jeremy and slumping down onto his bed.  
"Shit. We're like, actually at college. We're college students," Michael laughed again, this time less happily.  
"Sure are," Jeremy replied before following his friend's suit and laying down on his respective bed.  
Before the two could talk anymore, a short blonde girl poked her head through their door.   
"Oh great! There's people in here! I was just going door to door to tell everyone about the party tonight at my boyfriends fraternity, everyone's going to be there, literally, so I wouldn't want to miss it. Oh! here, take fliers!" The girl squealed, letting herself in the room and handing both of the boys small fliers for said party. Just as quickly as she came in, she was waving goodbye and moving onto the next door along.  
"This looks stupid," Michael remarked after reading the flier.   
"Yeah, sure is a shame that we're both absolutely going", Jeremy replied.   
"What? Why! Full offence Jer, but you haven't always been the greatest person to go to parties with."  
"But! This is a college party! That we were specifically invited to by a hot girl!"  
Michael was beginning to get annoyed. He wasn't sure why, but he hated when Jeremy talked to him about girls.  
"She's knocking on every single door in this dorm you idiot, there was nothing specific about it."  
"Well, I'm going. And I'd have a much better time if I knew my favourite person would be there too," Jeremy said teasingly. He knew Michael had a soft spot for being called that. There was a few moments pause.  
"Fine. I'll come, but I'm getting stoned first"  
"Like you wouldn't have been doing that anyway," Jeremy scoffed.

A few hours and many joints later, Michael was ready to go with Jeremy, who had been impatiently waiting for him to get dressed.  
"Are we good to go?" Jeremy whined.  
"I'm ready," Michael replied, gently shrugging on a black leather jacket over the shirt he was wearing.  
"Is that a leather jacket? Who are you?" Jeremy asked through laughter. Michael punched him in the arm and the two drove to the party together. Jeremy pestered Michael about the jacket for the entire ride as some college radio station played softly over the radio, informing them of an upcoming football game. Finally, they arrived at this fraternity; it's exterior walls were painted in the school's signature burgundy and toilet paper hung from the large greek letters attached above the door. Even though the two boys were standing outside, they could feel the bass from the music vibrating the ground beneath them in steady thuds. There would've been hundreds of people, all cramped into this accomodation and all no doubt drunker than they had ever previously been. There was an older boy throwing up in the garden bed as Michael and Jeremy squeezed through the front door. The music instantly hit them like a thick wall of sound as they entered the house as strobe lights sent hypnotic flashes through the front rooms. Jeremy was grinning widely, taking in the unfamiliar environment, but Michael was not feeling anywhere near as awe-inspired. The music was already making his head throb and the place was so crowded that he wasn't sure whether or not the sweat on his exposed legs was his or not.   
The two boys located the nearest keg and, within moments, chugged more alcohol in one sitting than either of them had ever drank before in their lives. Jeremy became woozy, leaning lazily on Michael for support. Michael drank too, assuring Jeremy that he'd be fine despite everything he'd smoked before they came.   
"Jer, as my best friend, you should know by now- beer before bong, you're in the wrong — bong before beer..." he paused, raising his red solo cup into the air triumphantly, "YOU'RE IN THE CLEAR!" he shouted, his voice barely piercing through the loud music. They both hung around the back yard for a while, making fun of the couples making out in the pool and playing a game with one another where they took a shot every time a bad song came on.  
"This is awesome," Jeremy slurred after his fourth shot. Before his friend could reply, an older boy tripped over his own feet and spilled his drink all over the front of Jeremy's shirt and pants. Michael was instantly by Jeremy's side, trying to help.   
"What the hell, man!?" he snarled at the older boy who was too drunk to take notice.  
"Here, we-we'll go wash you up," Michael said drunkenly, taking Jeremy by the hand and pushing his way through the crowd until they reached the stairs, gated by a poorly crafted sign that read "DON'T ENTRE". Michael checked for witnesses then quickly ducked below the sign and hurried Jeremy up the stairs with him and the two slipped into the bathroom together. Michael shut the door behind him and then sat down on the floor, soon followed by his friend.  
"I really liked this shirt," Jeremy half-groaned-half-giggled. Michael began to laugh and soon the two were drunk-cackling together over the situation.  
"I gotta. gots ta wash these," Jeremy slurred, looking down at his stained shirt and pants. Michael nodded through laughter. Before he could register what was happening, Jeremy stripped down to his boxers. Michael was shocked at first, but found himself unable to look away. He felt his cheeks and the top of his ears burn as a deep, uncontrollable blush crept across his face. His mouth hung slightly agape until Jeremy tossed his shirt, landing crookedly atop Michael's head. He snapped out of his swoon and realised he had a larger problem; the tent that was beginning to grow in his pants. He quickly put Jeremy's soiled shirt over his crotch to hide the impending boner- an unnecessary precaution seeing as Jeremy fell to the ground in a heap and mumbled something about wanting a nap. Jeremy sat, dumbfounded, for a few seconds before making himself stand up and wash his friend's shirt in the bathroom sink.   
'What's wrong with you?' Michael thought to himself while simultaneously trying to think of things that would stop his growing erection. 'What if Jer had seen that? Hairy toes. Why are you such a creep? Old ladies showering. If you keep thinking about this, your whole friendship is going to be fucked! Two dugongs having sex. Jeremy's straight! Public toilet smell," this thought process was making Michael increasingly stressed but at least now he was as far from horny as he'd ever been.  
After nearly forty-five minutes of intense scrubbing, Jeremy's clothes were clean. Michael had dried his friend's pants with a hair dryer he found and was working on the top when a drunk girl stumbled into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She turned around and let out a squeal at the sight of the two boys, waking Jeremy up. Michael had already coerced his pants back onto his body, so thankfully for Jeremy he was only half-naked.  
"Who are you?" Jeremy asked, sounding equal parts inebriated and confused.  
"Who are you?" the girl asked back. There was a brief pause before both of them started laughing and the girl sat down on the floor next to Jeremy. Michael turned back towards the sink and finished drying Jeremy's shirt. When he was done, he turned to give it back to his friend only to find that he was making out with the girl. Michael stood for a moment, clenching his first around the now balled up shirt. He felt tears prickling at his eyes and his face felt like it was on fire. He had just spent almost an hour cleaning up after Jeremy, not gotten any kind of 'thank you' for it, and now Jeremy had his tongue down some girls throat right in front of him. Michael was angry, he felt an intense jealousy boil up inside him and he threw the shirt to the floor before storming out of the bathroom. Jeremy took no notice. Tears rolling down his hot face, Michael left the party altogether and got an uber back to his dorm. Jeremy could find his own way home, he thought to himself as he waited bitterly in the cold night air out the front of the house. He was annoyed at himself for being this jealous- it's not like Jeremy was his boyfriend or anything. He felt stupid, but he didn't care. He was drunk and pissed off and told himself that he'd deal with the situation in the morning.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael gets jealous and is petty

The day after Jeremy and Michael's first college party, began, for Michael at least, with a pounding headache and a bad case of morning breath. Last night's clothes were sprawled across the room as Michael lay on top of his covers wearing only his boxers and his left sock. He sat up, clutching his forehead in pain as he did so, to greet his roommate but found Jeremy's bed was empty. It was still made, so he figured that his friend must not have come home at all last night. A momentary feeling of panic shot through Michael but he pushed it away as soon as he remembered what Jeremy had done the night before. Regardless, Michael got dressed and headed back to the house from the previous night. His car was still there anyway, so it's not like he was going there just to see if Jeremy was okay- so he told himself. He tried walking there but gave up after about ten minutes and caught another uber from the spot he ended up. His whole body ached, he felt like someone had picked him up by the skin and rattled all his bones around as though they were marbles inside of a bag. Everything was so bright, and he almost shushed the uber driver when she asked how he was because every sound felt like it was amplified a thousand times. He finally arrived at the house, giving his driver a tip of scrunched-up money from his jacket pocket. Michael stood in front of his car for about five minutes before actually doing anything. The mental debate he was having with himself - as to whether or not he should go and see if Jeremy was inside - was intense. He wasn't sure if he was winning the debate or losing. Eventually he caved, sighing hard and running his fingers through his fluffy bed hair. "fucking...fuck," he cursed under his breath before storming into the house. The door hung ajar and let out a loud creak as he pushed it open further. As soon as he stepped inside, he heard a squelching sound come from underneath his shoe. He looked down to find he'd stepped in some mystery liquid with the smell of maraschino cherries and the consistency of Elmer's glue. It took all his composure to keep from screaming and punching a hole through the wall, but he  just took a deep breath and carried on up the stairs.   
"Jeremy?" he called out, navigating his way past empty plastic cups and drunk people asleep on the floor. As he approached the upstairs bathroom, he saw the drunk girl from last night sneak out of the door carrying her shoes in hand and wearing Jeremy's shirt. Michael was feeling so pissed off at this point that he worried he might take fifty years off of Jeremy's life expectancy when he saw him.   
"Jeremy-" Michael began angrily as he entered the bathroom, but he immediately stopped himself when he saw the state his friend was in.   
"J-Jer?" he stated again, this time with concern. He rushed to the side of Jeremy, who was lying on his stomach with his head in the shower next to a pool of his own vomit. He was drifting in and out of consciousness and Michael, without hesitation, leaned down and picked him up, proceeding to carry the boy bridal-style all the way to his car.   
"M-y.. hero," Jeremy attempted to say with a faint smirk as his eyes fluttered between being open and being shut. Michael gently placed Jeremy in the backseat of his car, laying him down on his side, and carefully navigated his way back to the dorm; driving slowly so as not to disturb the now-sleeping boy. 

When they arrived at the dorm, Jeremy was sound asleep. Michael carried him again, all the way from the car to his bed. He collapsed down next to Jeremy, panting from the exercise. He forced himself to get up again and run a shower for Jeremy, boiling the kettle for cup noodles as he did so. He softly woke his friend and guided him to the shower, where he sat in a hungover heap with the curtain sticking to his arm. It was clear that Jeremy was too far gone to clean himself, so Michael squirted some shampoo onto the boy's head and washed it softly, his brows slightly knitted together in a light, concerned frown all the while. Despite feeling like garbage himself, Michael's worry for Jeremy far outweighed any plans for self-care he'd previously made. Jeremy still had his underwear on in the shower, which, thankfully, were still clean. Once every trace of vomit, alcohol, dirt and god knows what else was scrubbed clean from Jeremy's body, Michael helped him up and wrapped him in a soft towel before placing him back onto his bed. This entire ordeal had taken many hours and, once he knew Jeremy was clean and safely asleep, Michael let himself get some rest too. 

Jeremy didn't wake up until nine o'clock that night. When he finally rose, he saw that Michael was still sound asleep. The room was quiet, and Jeremy was trying his best to piece together what exactly had happened the previous night. He looked through his phone and saw a few missed calls from who he assumed was the girl he... what did he do with her? He couldn't remember how far they'd gotten- surely they didn't.. Jeremy's mind was racing and he quickly sent a text to the girl.   
'how was i last night?' send. He was proud of that text, not too specific, but also straight forward enough to give him the answers he was looking for.   
'U were so sweeet! Thank u so much! ❤️❤️' she replied after a few minutes. What was that supposed to mean? Who calls sex 'sweeet'? Maybe they didn't have sex... Jeremy was now more confused than he was when he first woke up. He couldn't just outright ask her if they'd fucked, could he? No, he told himself. That would be awkward.  
He could hear his roommate beginning to wake up and decided to quickly have the first shower. Michael was the biggest bathroom hog and if he got there first, Jeremy wouldn’t be able to wash himself for at least another 45 minutes.   
Michael awoke to the sound of running water and squeaking pipes. His head was incessantly throbbing and the buzzes of Jeremy’s phone going off every few minutes were only adding to his migraine.   
“Jeremy can you shut that thing up,” Michael groaned, rubbing his temples. The phone buzzed again.  
“Jeremy!” Michael yelled this time, opening his eyes only to find Jeremy was gone again. He put two and two together and figured out that Jeremy was in the shower. Michael got up out of bed and grabbed Jeremy’s phone, unlocking it and going into settings to turn it onto ‘do not disturb’ mode. When he opened it, however, Jeremy’s text messages came up and Michael accidentally-on-purpose began to read them. He felt bad for looking at his friends phone but he couldn’t help but wonder who Jeremy was getting all these texts from. His heart sank when he saw that it was the girl from last night. His grip around Jeremy’s phone tightened and his throat began to feel swollen. Jeremy was unironically using the heart eyes emoji - what had gotten into him. He was being some douchebag version of himself just to get in this poor girl’s pants and it couldn’t have made Michael any more jealous. He threw Jeremy’s phone back down on the bed and stormed over to the beanbag on the floor next to where his own phone was plugged in. He opened his phone and downloaded Grindr. Two could play at this game, he thought to himself. He knew this was a stupid idea, why did he think he could make this straight boy jealous of him? He didn’t care, he was upset and he wanted Jeremy to feel the same way he did. Michael set up his profile still while fuelled by frustration. He chose a picture of him at the beach wearing no shirt and small red shorts as his display photo and made his bio, ‘looking for someone to make someone jealous with’. Within minutes he had people messaging him; mostly older guys asking for nudes (which he wasn’t quite pissed off enough to respond to), but then a message popped up from a guy who’s display name was just the eggplant emoji. Perfect, Michael thought to himself. Eggplant boy was a senior at the same college and asked Michael if he wanted to come out that night with him. Michael agreed, it was still only a little while past nine and none of the good clubs nearby opened until eleven. Michael got dressed, tucking a tight white shirt with the sleeves rolled up into an equally tight pair of blue jeans- showing off both the arm muscles he’d been working on and his thighs, which were objectively thick enough to crush skulls. He looked good. He picked up his red hoodie but decided not to wear it. For some reason, it reminded him too much of Jeremy, whom he was going out of his way not to think about. Jeremy emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, stopping to raise his eyebrows at Michael.   
“Woah, where are you-” he began, but Michael cut him off.   
“I’m going out, don’t wait up.”  
His phone buzzed. “That’s my ride,” he said calmly, grabbing his wallet and heading out the door. Jeremy’s eyes trailed straight to Michael’s ass, which Michael noticed as he turned to lock the door. His entire face turned instantly red and he felt pins and needles in his blushing cheeks as he made a flustered attempt at leaving their dorm.

Michael waited outside the dorm building in the cool night air for about 5 minutes before his date pulled up in an obnoxiously expensive car.   
“Hey, it’s Mitchell, right?” The driver asked. Michael’s heart dropped.  
“Michael. I don’t think I caught your name?” He responded, climbing into the car.  
“I’m Eric,” the boy responded, leaning over and kissing Michael on the cheek. So far, so strange.  
They arrived at the club after about twenty excruciatingly awkward minutes of being stuck in traffic. Eric bought Michael way too many drinks and Michael accidentally called Eric Jeremy way too many times.  
“So, who is this Jeremy you keep calling me?” Eric shouted over the loud music as the two were grinding against one another.   
“He’s the guy I’m trying to make jealous tonight,” Michael answered honestly, too drunk to come up with any other explanation.  
“Where is he now?” Eric shouted again.  
“Back at our dorm, we room together!”  
“Well how are we supposed to make him jealous from here! Take me back to your dorm and we’ll really give him something to be jealous about!”  
Michael froze. He knew this was a bad idea, but he was too drunk to care about anyone’s feelings but his own.   
“Let’s go,” he replied, grabbing Eric by the arm and pulling him through the crowd. The two caught an uber back to the dorm and Eric sloppily kissed Michael’s neck the entire way. Michael wasn’t very into it at all, and he was glad that the uber has been ordered on Eric’s account because this would most definitely warrant a one star rating. Michael, now drunk and giddy, guided Eric upstairs and back into his room, the time now being well past midnight. Jeremy was asleep when they entered, so they cut right to the chase. Michael had never been with a guy before, he’d never been with anyone before. He refused to let it sink in that he was about to lose his virginity to a guy he met on Grindr and instead focused on trying to recall everything he’d learned from porn so he wouldn’t seem like a total amateur. He knew he was a top, so he started there. He got on top of Eric, who was now lying on his stomach, put on a condom that Eric had handy in his wallet, and fucked him. Michael’s head was foggy but he knew that nothing he had ever done before felt this good. Eric seemed to be liking it too, which made him a lot more confident. Michael didn’t know that he had such a dominant side, and found himself surprised by some of the things that he quietly growled into Eric’s ear. The bed made a slight creaking noise with each thrust Michael made which surprisingly didn’t wake Jeremy. The two eventually finished and then lay together in a breathless, sweaty clump.   
“That was - amazing,” Eric whispered between pants. He went to kiss Michael, but Michael turned and lay his head on the pillow to sleep. Eric dozed off not long after, his curly blonde hair tickling against Michael’s bare chest.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy heere ,,a bisexual !?!?????,, it’s more likely than you think (this is nsfw i guess )

Jeremy woke up Thursday morning feeling much better than he did the day before. He reached for his phone and scrolled lazily through his instagram newsfeed, checked his college e-mails and texted his dad to let him know he was settled in and doing okay. After a while, he closed his phone and decided to get up and make breakfast.  
“Morning Mi-” he began, nearly screaming when he turned and saw a tall, blonde mop of curls in the adjacent bed that was definitely not Michael. The unknown boy sleepily rolled over, exposing the side of Michael who was laying behind and spooning him. Jeremy’s face turned bright red in a fraction of a second and his mind began to race. Had Michael slept with this guy? Surely not, he thought. He knew Michael was gay but he’d never... seen Michael be gay. Was this the same guy from last night? What if it wasn’t, what if it was some stranger? Why was this guy so jacked, he looked at least 25- Why did Jeremy care so much? Why, he asked himself, was this random boy in his friend’s bed making him feel like this? What was this feeling? Before he could think about it any more, Michael let out a yawn and sat up in bed, arm still softly touching the mystery boy. Jeremy wondered what it would feel like if Michael touched him like that. He quickly shook away the thought.  
“Morning,” Michael said, his sleepy voice rough and deep, contrasting from the bubbly one he typically spoke with.   
“I.. M-morning,” Jeremy stuttered.  
“This is Edward,” Michael said casually, tapping the boy gently on the chest.   
“Eric,” the boy corrected.  
“Eric,” Michael repeated.  
“Uh... H-hey. Eric,” Jeremy muttered. He wanted to get up and eat but felt frozen, as though he would topple over if he tried to stand. He eventually worked up the composure to walk towards the bathroom, quietly announcing to Michael and Eric that he was going to have a shower. As soon as he got in the shower he turned the water on cold, letting it pelt against his back until he became aware of the raging boner he was sporting. Had that been there the whole time!? He began to panic. Surely it was just morning wood, right? Surely he wasn’t turned on by the idea of Michael’s big, warm, muscular body on top of another boy- fuck. Not only was he now significantly harder than before, but he was thinking about Michael in ways he’d never thought about anyone else before. He quickly jacked off in the shower, convincing himself that he just needed to get this out of his system and then he’d be back to his old self in no time. But maybe this was his old self, maybe nothing had changed and he’d really been feeling this way about Michael for...forever? He didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to think about any of this, not about how there was a part of him that wished he was the one in Michael’s arms, and definitely not about how he just moaned Michael’s name under his breath as he came. He hopped out of the shower and was greeted by Michael, who thankfully was now alone.  
Michael blushed when he saw Jeremy come out of the bathroom. He was anxious- a part of him feeling guilty for what he’d done to Jeremy, but a much bigger part of him felt amazing knowing that Jeremy had clearly cared enough to become jealous. Michael could’ve sworn that he saw Jeremy with a boner before he got into the shower, but it was Jeremy, so that wasn’t too unusual. Jeremy was acting strange all afternoon, distancing himself from Michael in a way he hadn’t ever done before.   
“Wanna play Apocalypse?” Michael asked Jeremy after the two had eaten lunch in complete silence.  
‘Why don’t you play Apocalypse with Eric?’ Jeremy asked internally.  
“I’m good,” Jeremy said, this time out loud. Something must really be bothering him.  
“Jer, what’s up?” Michael asked softly. Jeremy had been called that nickname for years by Michael but for some reason, hearing it now made his heart race.  
“Nothing,” Jeremy answered bitterly. Michael was getting fed up.  
“Jeremy can you just- just talk to me!” Michael said, nearly yelling now. Jeremy shut his eyes and sighed in frustration, walking over to Michael and standing in front of him.  
“‘What’s up’ is that I’d rather you not taunt your little... fuck toy around the room that we share. Edward... Eric... whatever his name was- I don’t care! You shouldn’t have let him stay over, y-you barely even knew him! How can you just fuck someone you barely know?” Jeremy erupted, getting closer to Michael’s face.  
“Oh what, like you just fucked that girl at the party the other night?” Michael responded, matching Jeremy’s level of anger.  
“That’s different! We didn’t even do anything together! Maybe you and I should just... not slep with people we don’t know!”  
“Well if you can find someone I do know who’s willing to sleep with me I’m all ears!”  
There was a long pause. The two didn’t break eye contact the whole time until Jeremy reached out and pulled Michael towards him by the neck of his shirt.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay and also kinda nsfw so u gotta put ur big boy pants on for this chapter

Michael's heart dropped as though he were on a rollercoaster beginning it's plummet. Jeremy's gaze was so intense and he held him so closely that Michael could feel his warm breath prickling against his cheek. There was another pause, this time shorter, before Jeremy pulled Michael in tightly and kissed him hard. His hand was still tightly gripping the neckline of Michael's shirt, but Jeremy's free hand trailed down Michael's chest gently, his fingers looping into the waistband of Michael's pants.  
"What the hell!?" Michael quickly interjected as Jeremy reached between his legs.  
"D-don't you want it?" Jeremy asked anxiously, feeling as though he'd made the wrong move. Michael stopped and tried to think, but his mind was well and truly preoccupied.  
"What do _you_ want?" Michael responded.   
"I want you," Jeremy answered, almost too quickly. Michael felt butterflies erupt in his stomach and his face burn with an intense blush. He didn't know what to say- on one hand, he had been waiting for Jeremy to say those words for years now and it felt incredible to finally hear them; he wanted nothing more than to jump Jeremy's bones right there on the spot- but on the other hand, he wanted to tease Jeremy, make him wait just like he had made Michael wait for so long. Michael wrapped a strong hand around the hand Jeremy still had balled up in his shirt and pushed it down to Jeremy's side. He then moved his other hand so that he was gripping onto both of Jeremy's wrists. It wasn't difficult for him to overpower Jeremy; they were both the same age, eighteen, but Jeremy was still the thinly built lanky boy he was in high school, while Michael was much more stockily built, with thick thighs and strong, muscly arms. Jeremy's breath hitched and he became. noticeably flustered. Michael leaned in and kissed Jeremy's neck, still firmly gripping his wrists which he now pinned against his own chest. Jeremy gasped slightly before letting out a series of quiet moans.   
"Tell me how bad you want me," Michael whispered in Jeremy's ear before moving back to his neck and sucking a soft hickey onto his skin. Jeremy moaned again, this time louder.  
"I-I _really_ want you," he stuttered. Michael suddenly stopped kissing and moved his lips slightly away from Jeremy's skin, letting his hot breath hit the damp skin of Jeremy's neck and send goosebumps down his arms.   
"Then you can wait for me," Michael whispered again, before letting go of Jeremy's hands and slumping down onto a beanbag as though nothing had happened. Jeremy found himself frozen yet again, his mouth hanging agape and his pants taut around his throbbing erection. What the hell? Michael couldn't leave him like this! What the hell! Michael was just sitting down, nonchalantly scrolling on his phone and Jeremy was standing like an idiot, feeling like his dick was about to explode. Michael was fighting back a smirk as he looked through his newsfeed. He was so turned on, but the thought of making Jeremy squirm for him, the thought of Jeremy being entirely at his disposal and willing to do anything just to be fucked by him, drove him crazy - in a good way. He knew Jeremy was flustered, which to him, was half the fun. He still was in shock at the fact that there was a part of Jeremy that was actually _attracted _to him, but no amount of shock could override the dominant headspace that he had entered. His guard was not coming down, not even for Jeremy.  
"I'm gonna go to the gym," Michael eventually spoke, not taking his eyes off his phone. He got up and rummaged through his drawers in an attempt to find the shortest, tightest workout shorts possible and an equally tight shirt to go with them. He settled for a small pair of pale pink Puma shorts that were short enough to be underwear and a plain black t-shirt. Without turning to look at Jeremy, who he knew was still staring at him, he stripped down slowly, making sure to show off every muscle he had. He gently tugged the little shorts over his ass, bending down as he did so. He turned around when he was dressed to see Jeremy, yet again flustered and hard, looking directly at him- eyes darting from Michael's arms to his eyes.   
"Bye," Michael said smugly, grabbing his sneakers and gym back as he let himself out the door. Jeremy felt like his heart was going to fall out of his ass. No girl had ever made him feel like this before- not the girl from the party, not even Mia Khalifa. He didn't know why he felt like this, why he liked being teased so much; all he knew was that every part of him wanted Michael, _badly _.____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda nsfw yet again folks i am..., Not Sorry ,,if y'all don't like it let me McFreakin know ! i think this chapter might be a little short bc i kinda want some feedback so lemme know if u like this or if u want it to be Softer ,,,,,( ~~or if u want it smuttier~~ )))) and ill do my darn best to Deliver ps michael is a dom top and nobody can convince me otherwise


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff chapter

Michael spent the next few days toying with Jeremy. He would get him all worked up, then refuse to give him what he wanted. Although he was enjoying the fun of this, there was a part of him that wanted to wait before him and Jeremy actually _did_ anything. He wanted it to be ‘special’, he supposed. He knew that no matter how or when they did do anything, it would always be special to him at least, but he wanted it to be memorable for the both of them. He also worried that Jeremy was acting on impulse rather than actual desire; he was going to make sure that Jeremy really wanted him before they took things any further. Things carried on as normal throughout that week, the two played video games together, studied, ate lukewarm ramen; did what normal college kids do. The only unusual thing about their situation was the looming sexual tension which was undeniably palpable enough to cut with a knife. While they both clearly wanted each other, they hadn’t actually discussed the logistics of what wanting each other implied. Michael couldn’t help but fear that Jeremy only wanted him for a one-off fling, and he wasn’t willing to jeopardise their friendship for sex.  
The two were in the middle of playing video games one night when Jeremy, seemingly out of nowhere and as casually as anything, asked, “Do you wanna go on a date?”  
Michael paused. “A _date_?” He replied, convinced he must’ve misheard his friend.  
“Yeah. A date. With me,” Jeremy said. His character was shot and the ‘GAME OVER’ screen came up. He turned to face Michael.  
“It doesn’t have to be fancy or anything,” Jeremy added, still with the utmost composure. Michael was in shock.  
“Y-yes! Anywhere Jer, I’ll go anywhere with you,” Michael answered, a huge grin filling his face.  
“Cool,” Jeremy answered, beginning to blush. Michael loved the way jeremy blushed. It wasn’t his cheeks that turned pink, but rather the tops of his ears and the tip of his nose. Michael was different, when he blushed his entire face lit up like a red Christmas light. Though he wasn’t showing it, Jeremy was nervous. He still wasn’t sure what he wanted and couldn’t understand what he was feeling. He supposed a date would be a good way to figure things out.  
“We could go to that arcade a few blocks down? I think they have a Chinese place next door, we could get dinner for there,” Michael suggested, his heart racing a thousand beats per second. Jeremy smiled.  
“That sounds good,” he answered before pressing play on the video game again.  
“We’ll head out in an hour or so,” Jeremy said, his eyes on the screen. Michael still sat staring at him in awe. 

The drive to the arcade was quiet, but comfortably so. The radio hummed at a low volume, providing the two boys with a perfect amount of white noise. Michael was wearing his famous Red Hoodie™️ with a black t-shirt and short black sports shorts that showed off his muscular thighs. Jeremy couldn’t help his eyes flickering over to those legs, watching them tense and relax as Michael put his foot on the brake or accelerator. Even though the boys weren’t touching, the moment felt intimate. They were close physically, in the driver and passenger seats of Michael’s small car, but they were also close emotionally in a way that they never had been before. They pulled up outside the arcade, only to find the place was empty apart from the girl who was working the counter. They bought two passes that let them have unlimited games for a half hour, which they ended up having to repurchase when the half hour ran up and they decided they wanted to keep playing.   
“Why are you so shit at this?” Michael asked through laughter as he watched Jeremy brutally lose a shooting game.   
“I’m not shit! The controller is shit,” Jeremy claimed, gesturing to the oversized plastic machine gun he was holding.  
“Here,” Michael said with a smile, coming behind Jeremy and placing his hands over Jeremy’s, holding the gun much more steadily in place.  
“Loosen up on the trigger,” Michael said softly into Jeremy’s ear, sending goosebumps down the boy’s neck. Jeremy eventually got the hang of the game and Michael removed his hands from the gun, placing them around Jeremy’s waist instead, watching the screen with him as he finally won a round. After the second half hour finished, the two cashed in all the tokens they’d won for prizes at the counter. They’d done much worse than they thought they had, and ended up with a grand total of 384. Jeremy spotted a highlighter-green pair of plastic aviator sunglasses- the impractical, obnoxious kind with lines through where the lenses should be that were popular in 2007- for 380 tokens. Michael agreed to the purchase and they spent the remaining 4 tokens on some candy that was aggressively stale. They left the arcade giggling, Michael’s arm around Jeremy, who was wearing the glasses proudly.  
The pizza place that they went to for dinner was much fancier than they had anticipated; the dining area was dimly lit and classical music played gently in the background. Rich old white couples were dispersed around the tables, diverting their attention from their meals to give Jeremy and Michael judgemental glares.  
“We can go- this place is..” Jeremy whispered.  
“It’s fine, I can afford it,” Michael whispered back, still smiling from earlier. A waiter approached them formally, asking if they had a reservation. Michael told him no, and the two were led to a small table towards the back of the restaurant. They sat down and looked at the menu, which was in italian.  
“Excuse me,” Michael quietly spoke to the waiter, “but which one of these is just... pepperoni,” he finished. Jeremy snickered.  
“Number fourteen... Peperoni” the waiter answered, pointing to number fourteen on the menu. Turns out pepperoni is the same in Italian as it is in English. The waiter returned with a jug of water and two cups, taking away the menus as he did so. Michael and Jeremy talked and laughed until their food arrived, then they talked and laughed as they scoffed down thirty-five dollar pizza. Once they finished, Michael paid for the meal, refusing to accept the twenty dollars that Jeremy insisted on chipping in.   
“You can pay for the next date,” Michael said, pushing away the money Jeremy was handing him. Jeremy smiled and nodded. They left the restaurant and Michael took Jeremy by the hand, walking him to his car. They both hopped into their seats and Michael paused for a moment behind the wheel.  
“What’s up?” Jeremy asked, confused by the boy’s silence. Without saying anything, Michael leaned over and gently took Jeremy’s face into his hand, waiting a beat before pulling the boy’s face in close and kissing him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee fuckin haw i love these gays so much. That Is All


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jer and micah gettin STEAMY in the pt cruiser Oh Yeah (nsfw) ALSO this picks up straight away from where the last chapter finished off just in case u were confusedt

Michael kissed Jeremy hard and deep, Jeremy instantly matching the energy. They made out passionately for a few minutes before Jeremy let out a soft moan. Michael pulled away, his face lighting up with a smirk.   
“What was that?” He asked teasingly.  
“Uh- w-what was... that was a...a kiss,” Jeremy answered, blushing heavily and not making eye contact.  
“No,” Michael said, quietly this time, “I was talking about the moan,” he continued, placing a strong hand on Jeremy’s thigh and inching his face against Jeremy’s neck, letting his hot breath hit the boy’s skin and give him goosebumps. Michael paused for a moment before gently pressing his lips to Jeremy’s neck and kissing it. Jeremy moaned again, running his fingers through Michael’s hair as his eyes fluttered shut. The thought of Jeremy like this, because of him, drove Michael crazy. He hadn’t ever been so turned on before in his life, but he stopped kissing for a moment and pulled away.  
“I-I think we should talk like, boundaries and stuff- just- tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you,” Michael said with concern. He didn’t want Jeremy to feel pressured or uncertain about anything and figured it best to address that sooner rather than later.  
“Micha, I want you,” Jeremy answered, his fingers dropping from Michael’s hair down to his cheek, gently tracing over the skin. Michael shut his eyes, savouring the feeling. He wanted Jeremy so badly. Wanted to dominate him, to fuck him like nobody had ever been fucked before and to let the world know that he belonged to him, but none of that meant anything unless Jeremy wanted it as well. As though he had read his mind, Jeremy added, “I want you _bad_.”  
Michael’s heart started to beat faster and he could feel himself getting hard. He started the engine of his car and put his hands on the wheel.  
“Well let’s go back to our dorm and you can have me,” he said before starting the car. He had only been driving for a minute before Jeremy spoke again,  
“Or I could have you now,” he said, placing a hand directly onto Michael’s crotch, making him half-gasp-half-moan. Michael didn’t object, so Jeremy began rubbing his palm over Michael’s shorts, which were getting tighter as he got harder. He let out another moan, this time deeper and louder. Jeremy carefully tugged at the short’s waistband, exposing Michael’s boxers underneath. He slipped his hand below the boxers, taking Michael’s dick in his hand.  
“ _fuck_ ,” Michael whispered through gritted teeth, trying hard to focus on driving. Jeremy began stroking, then his head over and quickly took Michael into his mouth. This made him gasp, much louder, and let out another husky moan. Jeremy bobbed his head and sucked as Michael drove well below the speed limit in an attempt to not crash the car. Michael’s moans became progressively more frequent as Jeremy increased his speed, his back beginning to arch against the driver’s seat.  
“Jer, I-I’m gonna...” Michael began, but was cut off by his own moan. He came hard into Jeremy’s mouth and was surprised to see him sit back up and swallow the load. Michael was panting heavily, his eyes darting between the road and Jeremy- who had ruffled hair and cum on his lip. He wiped it away with his finger, then slowly placed his finger back into his mouth, sucking it off. Michael could’ve came again just at that sight.   
“How was that?” Jeremy asked softly. Michael was still out of breath.   
“I think you know that was good,” Michael answered, sinking back into his seat. His legs were shaking and his forehead was emitting beads of sweat, but he felt _incredible_. Jeremy smiled, proud of his work and very turned on by the sight of Michael in this state. Jeremy leaned over and kissed Michael on the cheek, then rest his head on Michael’s shoulder as they drove back to college.  
“I had a really good time tonight,” he said after a few moments silence.  
“Me too,” Michael replied with a warm smile. He kissed the top of jeremy’s head, which was also a little sweaty, keeping his eyes on the road as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was shorter than normal i think ?? sorry there’s only so many synonyms for the word Penis and i refuse to call it a ‘member’ or. ‘His Length’ or anything of the sorts so i didn’t wanna spend forever describing the bj okay thanks also pls keep giving me feedback bc i wanna know if y’all are liking the chapters or not thaNK U !! xx


End file.
